


Amazing

by 2good4u



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, basically 1k of schmoop, i just wanted some cute boyfriends being cute and touchy, kissing lots of kissing and touching, the word amazing used multiple times to convey multiple feelings at once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2good4u/pseuds/2good4u
Summary: "...he wants to consume Chanyeol but in the most romantic way possible."





	Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally unedited but it got me out of my writing slump? my first exo piece? also happy b-day to ksoo we love you squishy you're doing amazing!

Kyungsoo is something amazing Chanyeol thinks as the other is kissing down the expanse of his neck towards his peaking collarbones. His lips are soft and wet, tongue so warm it sends bone chilling shivers down Chanyeol’s spine.  _ That amazing! _ His hands touch wherever his lips can’t reach; the nape of Chanyeol’s neck, where his hair starts to curl from the growing sweat there on his skin, then his ears--Kyungsoo  _ loves  _ his ears. He thinks that they’re cute especially when they turn scarlet from his sweet words or from the nipping cold. They’re sporting a warm blush now, it tickles them pink and then crawls down the rest of his body turing it a lovely color. Kyungsoo kisses along wherever Chanyeol’s skin turns blotchy pink and warm.

 

His hair, now that it’s shaven down, tickles the underside of Chanyeol’s jaw as the other man’s kisses start to travel lower and lower down his skin. Fingers removing themselves from where they once curled around Chanyeol’s ear and start to tug on the already loose, from too many washes, collar of his t-shirt wanting to kiss at the skin hiding under there that’s prickleing with chills now. Kyungsoo tugs and tugs trying to get his point across to Chanyeol that he wants the incriminating garment  _ off _ but all Chanyeol can think of is how amazing Kyungsoo is; he always smells so nice, and his skin is baby soft, and his laugh--Chanyeol can listen to his laugh all day. 

 

Though at the moment Kyungsoo isn’t laughing, his kisses and gentle touches have stopped and he’s been staring at Chanyeol admently with a frown on his kiss swollen lips for the past thirty seconds bringing Chanyeol out of his thoughts. “What are you doing?” he asks and rather than thinking about how amazing Kyungsoo is Chanyeol can’t stop realizing how amazingly beautiful the man is. Especially when he pouts just like now.

 

“Um,” Chanyeol’s tongue is heavy in his mouth and his head feels likes its filled to the brim with cotton, “Nothing?” he says a bit dumbly. 

 

“Exactly, now do something before I get up and leave.” He says in all seriousness, though its an empty threat since there’s no other place that he’d go right now at a time like this. 

 

Right that’s what they decided to do once the movies they went out to rent were forgotten on the chair that overflows with coats and clothes, it shouldn’t be overflowing with coats and clothes but they’re too lazy to sort through it and whatnot, when Kyungsoo decided he’d much rather busy himself with Chanyeol’s lips than watching an eight year old action movie with shitty graphics. Kyungsoo’s lips are back on Chanyeol, slotting against his own, starting off slow and then picking up the tempo to something more heart racing that makes them pant into each others mouths. Chanyeol’s t-shirt is getting tugged at again and he doesn’t need a second hint to take it off this time, the air is cold around them where is isn’t heating up between their bodies. It makes Chanyeol shiver but only for a moment since he’s already helping Kyungsoo out of his layers of clothing, there should be a law that only allows a certain amount of layering, he needs them to be skin to skin like  _ now _ . Kyungsoo is always warm when even in the summer and he hates it but Chanyeol loves it, it’s like having his own personal heater around but Chanyeol won’t ever admit that outloud when he’s sober. 

 

Then Kyungsoo’s bare chest is being pressed against his own and Chanyeol huffs out a laugh or a moan or something along the lines of the two that happens to make Kyungsoo’s lips quirk into a small smirk. He’s warm, scratch that he’s more than warm he’s hot and his skin is soft. Kyungsoo shuffles closer to Chanyeol so that he’s seated on his lap now, his fingers are back to curling into Chanyeol’s hair and around his reddened ears he hum into their kiss when Chanyeol spreads his hands across his back and individually maps out every bone of his spine. He pushes on the middle of Kyungsoo’s back to bring him closer, if that’s even possible, the push brings out a laugh from Kyungsoo’s lips before it dies down into something more sensual as Chanyeol start to kiss along his neck making sure to pay extra attention to the mole on the underside of his jaw then traveling a bit lower to his adams apple to nip on it with his teeth. For the first time that night Kyungsoo shivers in Chanyeol’s arms and it feels amazing. 

 

Kyungsoo starts to move against Chanyeol’s lap and they both knew that kissing and touching was going to lead to this sooner or later. He cups Chanyeol's face into his hands and brings his lips back to where they belong against his mouth he wants to consume Chanyeol but in the most romantic way possible. It’s working, Chanyeol is leaning into his space and his breathing pattern has increased from normal to  _ not  _ normal. All this time he was thinking how amazing Kyungsoo is but he didn’t even know he was just as amazing. He knows what Kyungsoo wants without having to be told, he senses the mood and makes a move when the other man is too nervous, makes Kyungsoo feel like he’s the only person in the world.

 

Chanyeol pushes him so that he’s laying down against the couch, he hovers over the other man for a second and just lets him reach out to curl a hand against his warm cheek. “Is this okay?” he asks just to make sure that they’re on the same page. Just to know that kissing wasn’t the only thing on the menu tonight and that Kyungsoo wants this just as bad as he does. Even when they’ve done it many time before Chanyeol  _ always  _ has to ask. 

 

A smile grows itself across Kyungsoo’s face to the point that it makes his eyes crinkle in the way that melts Chanyeol to his core, the hand that was on his cheek curls around his neck and pulls Chanyeol down. He kisses him once then twice before pulling away again. “When has it ever not been okay with me?” He asks and his smile grows wider as Chanyeol’s skin splotches pink from his words. “C’mere.” He says just before he pulls the other man back to where he belongs against him.

 

To say that night was amazing would be an understatement. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you read to the very end! <3 comments would be appreciated and shares too.  
> let's see if i can start writing more after taking a year off.


End file.
